1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a built-in, pull-out ironing board. The ironing board includes a front part which can be folded onto a rear part. The rear part is mounted on a pull-out system which is slidably supported in a guide. The rear part can be swung between a lower position of rest and an upper position of operation by means of at least one pair of parallelogram-type levers.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a known built-in ironing board of the above-described type, the folded-down front part is supported by a support member which is pivotally arranged on the front part and engages in a locking mechanism. However, in this known ironing board, there is the possibility that the stirrup of the ironing board does not pivot automatically into the correct position and, therefore, that it is necessary to manually place the stirrup in the correct position. In addition, the support members make it impossible to iron hose-like parts of articles of clothing, such as, arms, legs, etc., because these parts cannot be pulled sufficiently far enough over the ironing board.